a night in Iceland
by Norwegian.fairy
Summary: when Iceland finds Norway passed out and takes him home with him, some things may change between them


Norway walked down a street in Reykjavik, looking at the signs that past. He wondered if his brother knew he was visiting, though he didn't tell him. he stepped in to a bar, warmth engulfing him. Lukas quietly ordered a shot of Brennivín, which was placed in front of him.

after that he had another shot

and another

and another

after about 12 shots he stumbled outside, blacking out.

"shit" was all Iceland muttered. he wanted a simple walk, an sadly he came across the cold unconscious form that was his brother. he reeked of Brennivín, Emil noticed as he pulled his brother up and started dragging the country to his house.

after a long walk, the Icelandic boy reached the house, dropping his older sibling carelessly on the couch, falling asleep on the chair opposite of the couch

pain. the first thing the Norwegian noticed as he awoke. Lukas sat up, looking around

"Ice" he muttered, recognizing the house. the boy in the chair next to him awoke with a jump. after the boy calmed down, he left the room much to the elder boys confusion. he came back with water and painkillers

"take them" Emil said, handing over the pills which Lukas took thankfully

as soon as he swallowed them Emil's least favorite line was uttered

"Big bro"

"no"

"why?!"

"because" Emil spit. the boy was red "its painful to say"

"oh" was all he heard, he looked up to see Lukas standing up "do you hate me that much?"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS IDEA?!"Emil yelled, silencing the room and making Lukas freeze, tucking his wispy blonde hair back

"if it pains you to call me your brother then you must hate me" The Norwegian stated bluntly, causing Emil to glare

"did you ever think maybe you have the EXACT OPPOSITE IDEA?!" he blushed, looking away.

"What?" the blonde didn't understand until the younger boy smashed his lips onto his brothers. Lukas didn't want to come off as cocky, but tried to slip his tongue into the Icelandic boys mouth. they ignored he need for air until their lungs were burning. they broke away, a trail of saliva connecting them as they panted

"hey...Emil, is this...wrong? "Lukas gasped out, causing the silver haired boy to look up

"honestly... I couldn't...c-care less." the Icelandic male huffed out, eyes clouded with love and lust as Lukas pinned him down. Emil moaned and whimpered as Lukas sucked his neck, leaving red and purple marks. "L-Lukas... hnng... what are you thinking?" he asked. Lukas looked at him and replied very bluntly.

"well, I am thinking of how badly I want to fuck you until you're screaming my name" he muttered as Iceland desperately tried to unbutton his shirt, but his excitement made it hard. The boy finally removed it, unlacing his own shirt

"P-Please" he whimpered, shrugging the shirt off, an action Lukas did the same, marveling at his brothers beautiful pale chest. he pulled his slacks off, a noticeable bulge in his boxer making the younger boy blush. he turned away, stepping out of his own dress pants. Lukas looked into Emil's eyes. Emil nodded, causing Lukas to pull the boys boxers down, immediately attacking the boys member. Iceland mewled, grasping the couch as his brother swirled his tongue around the tip. he sucked, causing the boy to groan. he felt Lukas back off with a 'pop'. before he could protest he felt a prod at his opening. "are you sure you want to do this?" Lukas asked "tell me now before I cant stop myself"

"Fuck me" was all he said, Lukas slamming inside of him. he waited a moment that felt like an eternity until the pain etched on Emil's face faded "m-move, please" he begged, Lukas beginning at a slow pace. Emil moaned loudly, begging him to speed up and grasping the couch in a death grip as Lukas did speed up, hitting his prostate almost every time "L-Lukas...a-ah... Lukas..." he moaned, Lukas biting his lip "gud Emil, you're so tight..." he groaned. Emil swore the room heated up but it only added to the sheer magnitude "L-Lukas... I-I'm gonna cum..." Emil whimpered, Lukas hitting his prostate, and sending him over the edge.

Lukas thrusted a few more times, spilling his load inside the Icelandic boy. they panted, Lukas pulling a blanket over them. soon they were fast asleep

-extended ending-

"oh, it's so nice of you to invite us over Ice!" Finland exclaimed, Sweden nodding in agreement.

"hey icey, these stains on the couch look make it look awfully like you got topped on here" Denmark laughed, not knowing he was right until Emil became as red as the cuffs of the Danes coat "whoa, Nor you aren't fazed by this? your brother got fucked"

Norway looked him in the eye " I know"

and that's when It clicked, all the Nordics sitting in silence for a moment before Finland, Sweden, and Denmark excused themselves and left. it was safe to say after that the Nordics just kept finding more and more stained floors and furniture


End file.
